


PO18扫文推文NPH

by PO18NPH



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PO18NPH/pseuds/PO18NPH
Summary: BG类NP文爱好者，NPH文推荐，女主控，喜欢虐男情节，那种心脏又痛又酥麻的感觉好爽哈哈，欢迎给我推文。np小说记录；np小说推荐；nph；一女多男；一夫多妻
Kudos: 1





	PO18扫文推文NPH

**Author's Note:**

> NPH类文学爱好者

  
**20200916||NP推文**

编号：001

书名：绕床弄青槑（NPH）

作者：千酒

平台：PO18，2019年5月19日首更

推荐指数：五星强推

小说标签：断更/新文/NPH/更新至45章/1V2

* * *

作者文案：

陆卿是京城里出了名的傻子，她总共做过两件傻事：一是嫁给祁王；二是重生后嫁给湛王。前者阴狠毒辣，害她死了不说，还要残忍地剖出她的心脏：后者偏执病态，前世只想要她的人，今生还得寸进尺想要她的心。两个都是大型重口味男主；槑（mei）二声；这本质是一篇小黄蚊，但会走剧情。

* * *

观后体验：

嘿嘿，女主陆卿和湛王赵延婚后超甜，对祁王赵尧超虐，那种胸腔闷闷，心脏抽痛又酥麻的感觉真的太爽了，边哭边觉得通体舒畅。我是女主控，真的超喜欢虐男情节，呜呜，人物心理作者描写的细腻入微，体验感超强。文笔不错，肉也超香！

* * *

剧透简介：

天祥帝驾崩，太子赵翊上位，祁王赵尧一心想登上帝位，为有朝一日拥兵造反，迎娶女主陆卿（陆府是赫赫有名的镇北将军府，手握北境兵权，三个哥哥也屡立战功）。但陆家的人忠义两全，不受祁王威胁依旧忠心侍主。赵尧步入穷途末路，以女主心脏为聘礼，求娶南楚公主，得到5万精兵。女主死后他才知道自己深爱女主，期间后悔不已，三年间找尽术士复活女主，终不可得。重活一世（祁王赵尧和女主陆卿是带着记忆重生，湛王无记忆仅能隐约梦到些许），祁王赵尧不想再错过，想要弥补道歉，可这一世，赵延夺得先机迎娶女主，赵延频繁做着奇怪的梦，梦里他偏执极端，卑微又绝望，深爱陆卿，也嫉妒哥哥赵尧，醒来他听从心的指示，让母妃向皇上提出求亲。

* * *

温馨提示：

不提供资源，喜欢可去作者更文平台支持正版，给作者更多鼓励！让作者有激情产更多的粮！！！点击文章末尾阅读原文或复制此地址即可观看：https://www.po18.tw/books/680054

* * *

推文碎碎念：

俺喜欢BG类NP文，也一直想推文和收集NP文（经常因为找不到合口味的而书荒，所以支持投稿），准备了挺久捣鼓出了公众号，后被封禁，内网都看不了推不了NPH文，会被各种屏蔽。喜欢可以推给志同道合的书友，拜托拜托，啾咪。有啥好看的这类文可以推给我噢！！！

END


End file.
